An Unguarded Expression
by naruto0616
Summary: “E...Ed.” Al said stuttering. There was no response just a small sound, of a body hitting the ally’s road. Al bent down to see better, but it was still to hard to see. A flash of lightning struck. Alphonse fell back in horror of what he saw. His brother
1. Ed's Mistake

'Don't know what to say so...I guess just read it. Please.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

An Unguarded Expression

Chapter One

"_Al, what ever you do, DO NOT follow me!"_

"_Why brother?"_

"_That is my reason" Edward said bending his head toward the floor and walked out the door._

Al pondered for while walking the streets of Central. The rain rolled down his big armored body as he walked. It was getting late so Al decided to take a detour. He wandered into a dark alleyway, the only light was the moon that just glimmered as it rain.

The rain picked up, making it harder to see. Al walks for awhile, when he accidentally walked into someone.

"Sorry sir, I didn't see you." Al apologized.

"Alpho..." Al recognized the weak voice.

"E...Ed." Al said stuttering. There was no response just a small sound, of a body hitting the ally's road. Al bent down to see better, but it was still to hard to see. A flash of lightning struck. Alphonse fell back in horror of what he saw. His brother laid on the ground, covered in blood, _his_ blood. Al was in shock. He stood up, shaking slightly, and went over his near death brother.

"Ed." Al said softly. Al bent his head low to stare at his brother. His blond hair, unbraided, and spread across his face. Al lifted his right hand and moved Ed's hair away from his eyes.

"Alphonse." A poor voice said.

"Ed! Wh...What happened?" asked the astonished brother said. There was silence for awhile, but then answer came.

"Al...I'm...sorry." Edward confessed. Al couldn't figure out what he meant.

"What do mean" Al asked. Silence, Al was scared of silence. When silence came, people die. Al couldn't loose his brother. He just couldn't, he just couldn't.

Al turned Ed over and looked at his face. _"Thank goodness the rain let up."_ Ed's face was rosy, but also tainted with blood. Edward had a fever and was just unconscious, he lost too much blood.

Alphonse picked up Ed, carefully, his blond hair falling towards the ground. The blood pitter-pattering on the ground as ran towards the military hospital.

'Well this was supposed to be an oneshot story, but...I'll leave that for you to decide. R&R please."


	2. Unguarded Expression

'Thanks for the reviews. Well…here it goes.'

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter Two

Edward blinked his eyes open, lifting his hand to his head, trying to rub the pain away.

"_Uh…where am I?"_ Edward shifted his eyes towards the door. He could see two tall figures on the other side. He managed to lift his throbbing body up, to _try _to sit up.

Bang! At that moment two bulky men barged through the door, a shocking expression stretched across their faces.

"Brother! You're awake, thank goodness." An armored body walked over to Edward's bedside and sounded very happy.

"Al, where am I?"

"In the military hospital, in Central." Al bent his head down to look at Ed's expression. He usually hated the hospital, especially the one in Central. Al's mood dropped when he saw Edward's eyes.

Ed's eye's glimmered with agony. A dark expression was spread across his face. Al didn't know what to do, didn't know how to help.

"Al…he hesitated for a moment…I need to tell you something." Edward said bending his head low to the ground.

"Mr. Edward Before you speak I just have to mention that Colonel Mustang has ordered me to take you to East City, to be questioned." Major Armstrong said bowing in respect.

"I will now leave you to your business." Then Armstrong walked out of the room with out speaking another word.

Ed and Al were silent for awhile when Edward spoke up.

"Al, I'm not sure how to say this, but…I'm…scared."

Al was shocked Ed never confesses he was scared, not even if he was going to die in the next few seconds.

"Ed, stop kidding around you're never scar…" Al was cut of by Ed screaming in pain. Al saw the hot steaming tears rolling down his, hot face. Ever gasp seemed to be, like, breathing through a small straw.

"Alphonse, I'm not…joking…" Ed said between ever breath.

"Ed…" Al was dump struck. Never in his life did Ed say he was scared.

Al was also scared; he has never seen his older brother acted like this. He's was having a major meltdown.

"Heh, I guess I look pretty stupid right now, don't I Al."

"No…everyone has to cry sometime, right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Ed motioned his head towards his hand. He stared at them for quite along time.

"Wait!" Ed jumped and moved his head toward his little brother.

"You told me you were sorry about something. What was it?"

"Wow Al, I really thought you knew."

"Know what." Al demanded

"I told you I was sorry because…"

At that very moment Major Armstrong barged in.

"I am greatly sorry, Edward sir, but Colonel Mustang wants you in East City, now."

"His wounds haven't healed yet." Al said defending his brother, and still made about not hearing what Ed was going to say.

"That is what I am told, sir." He turned and walked out.

"I guess we're leaving." Ed said

"Ed..." Al began.

"Yeah." Ed said getting out of bed very slowly.

"Nothing." Al just went over to help him stand up.

'Okay this is where you, my readers, come in. You can review and give me some ideas for what Ed is sorry about. Please R&R.


	3. Ed's Pain

'Wow…thanks for all of my reviews. Okay…now I think I'll start now. Well, here we go.'

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter Three

"Ed, are going to be okay." Ed was leaning agents the wall, before the Colonel's office. The train ride was like hell to Ed. Every bump made him flinch in pain. It scared Al, watching his brother in pain, like this. It was too much.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Edward positioned his self up to look half way descent for his commanding officer. He walked over to the big oak door, wincing in pain with ever step. Then knocking upon the smooth surface of the door.

"Come in." A very tired voice said. Edward walked through the door, entering the Colonel office.

The man, who'd answered, had his head lying upon his desk, sound asleep.

"Hey, you idiot wake up." Ed was now very agitated. How did he get stuck with an officer like him?

"Huh, what. Fullmetal, is that you." Roy was startled, jolting up like a scared bunny, whipping his head around.

"Well, duh. You are the one who sent me." Ed gave Roy a "you are annoying" looks, he always gave him.

"Ah, yes, that is correct Fullmetal, but I can't believe you came all the way here in your condition."

"You told me to come here right away." Ed was now really annoyed.

Roy put one hand behind his head and he other waving in forgiveness.

"I did. Oops, my bad."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OOPS!" Ed was now furious.

"Calm down Fullmetal, I really did want you here as soon as possible, but you could have waited until you healed more." Roy had sat down at his desk, placing his lased finger upon his desk, and resting his chin on them.

"Hm." Ed sat upon the couch, crossing his arms as he did. They both sat there for awhile until Roy spoke out.

"Tell me everything that happened in Central, that's an order." Roy was now very stern. He wanted an answer and a good one too.

"No way, I don't care if you we're Ferur, I still wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, is that so. So, you want me to turn you into a crispy critter." Roy gave Edward one of his famous, "I have you", smiles.

"I hate you."

"Thanks, now talk." Roy was now enjoying this, very much.

"Um, let's see." Ed slouched in the couch, head looking at the ceiling. "First, Al and I researched about the Philosopher's stone. Second, you called me to come here. There. Now, are you happy?"

Roy stood up, sighing as he did; walked over to Edward and bent down to look in his bright yellow eyes.

Ed looked straight back. Roy's dark black eyes, scanning Ed's, like, reading a cover of a book. Ed looked away; he really didn't want Roy to know how much pain he was in.

"What about not telling Al were you went ever night." Roy said standing up straight, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that." Edward jolted up, all most knocking over the coffee table.

An evil grin spread across Roy's face. His eyes grew darker than usual.

Ed was scared, but didn't show it on his face. He trembled slightly, hoping Roy wouldn't notice.

The Flame Alchemist raised his hands, looking like he was surrendering.

Edward noticed a small hand gun in his right pocket. Edward motioned his body towards the door, jerked his feet and ran. Roy noticed and grabbed the child's left arm.

Ed struggled to brake away, but Roy didn't give him that chance. Roy pegged the boy to the floor; grabbed both of Ed's arms and placed them on his back. Roy was now kneeling down on Ed, keeping Ed's arms down.

Ed was now in major pain, his vision came blurry. He coughed, trying to scream for someone, only to spit up blood. The red liquid rolled down his chin and winced.

Roy loaded the gun and placed it on Ed's temple. He bent down to whisper into Ed's ear.

"Scream."

"Why."

"Scream."

"NO!"

Roy clicked the hammer of the gun, Ed started screaming, hoping anyone would barge right in. Loud foot steppes came charging to the door. Ed was relieved; he might get out of this alive.

The foot steppes stopped. The handle, on the door, turned slowly. Ed started screaming for, Alphonse. The door creaked open.

"Al help! Roy's gone ma...Bang!"

"Edward!" Al had opened the door.

On the ground, bleeding was his older brother Edward. Al ran over to his dead brother, just hoping it wasn't him, but it was.

Ed's face was as white as a ghost. His eyes wide open from shock. It was, just horror.

Al lifted a shaking; so he could touch his face, but was stopped by Major Armstrong.

"You can't touch, sir. This is a crime scene." Al nodded and stood up, shaking, and noticed the window, wide open. "Roy must have snuck out through it, but it was a three story jump." Sal thought.

Al was now mad. His brother's killer got away. He is going to help look for Roy and kill him for what he did to his brother. When the door opened and the Colonel walked through the door. Everyone's head stared at the man in shock.

"Why is every one here?"

'Yes, I'm finally done. Ow, my fingers are killing me. I really hope you like it. Please R&R.


	4. Hatred

'Okay, let's see…Thanks for the reviews…bla, bla, bla…okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Chapter Four

The room was in complete silence. No one moved, or spoke.

Al walked over to Roy, hand clenched in a fist. Motioning his right arm up; didn't think, and punched Roy directly on the left side of his head.

Roy stumbled back, rubbing his face very gingerly. He just couldn't believe what Al just did. Silence consumed the room again. Al couldn't stand it and spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Roy didn't know what the heck Al was talking about. Roy opened his mouth to speak, but Al beat him to it.

"You ask Ed to come here, kill him. Flee, and then show up at the front door acting like nothing happened!" Roy has never seen Al like this; he's seen Ed like this, but never Alphonse.

"What do you mean, "Killed Ed"?" The Colonel was now in total confusion.

Al was now furious. He grabbed the collar of Roy's uniform, picked him up, and slammed him against the wall.

Roy let out a small groan in agony. His dark black eyes searched for the armored body's eyes. They made contacted and stared into each others eyes for awhile. Roy was good at telling a persons emotions from the eyes, but couldn't with Al.

The flame alchemist tried to speak, but Al only pushed against his chest even harder. Roy tried once again to get a word out, but Al still wouldn't let him, he pushed even harder.

**Crack!** The sound spread across the silent room. Everyone jumped, turning their heads towards Al, and knew what happened. Maes and Jean took a holed of Al's arms, Maes took the left and Jean the right, forcing him back. Al let go and stepped back.

Roy slid down the wall; blood running down his chin, dripping onto his blue military uniform. His head drooped down, looking at the floor. Maes told Jean to calm Al down. Lieutenant Colonel rushed over to Roy, and crouched down beside him.

Roy's vision became very blurry, he tried to speak, but only blood came out. Maes told the Colonel not to speak and that you're going to be okay.

After Jean calmed Alphonse down, Maes told him to take Roy to the infirmary. Jean obeyed, walked over to Roy and stood him up straight. Roy leaned on Jean's body, he wanted to just die now, he was in just too much pain. Jean led Roy out the door and to the infirmary.

"You went a little too hard on him, Al" Maes said turning around to face Ed's life less body on the floor.

"He deserved it, sir."

"You don't know that for sure." Maes pushed his glasses up.

Al didn't speak anymore. He was to busy watching some men in white uniforms cover Edward and take him away.

Maes walked past Al, put on his military hat, and looked up at the ceiling.

"You should go call Winry." Al didn't argue. He moved towards the door before turning around to ask a question. He watched Maes glowing in the moon light, Al didn't realize how late it was, but then saw a single tear rolled down the side of Maes face.

If Al could cry right now, he probably drown.

'Yes chapter Four is done. Okay, I have to ask my readers, should Roy die or should I let him live? Please R&R.


	5. Mae's Pain

'Sorry it took so long. I kind a got grounded off the internet. Ha, ha so…here we go.

Chapter Five

"Rockbell auto mail shop, how may I help you?"

"H…hi Winry."

"Oh Al, how are you? Are you both doing okay?"

Al bent his head low, staring at the floor, the phone still in he grasps. He thought all night of what to say to Winry. It took three hours, but only two solved, without her crying.

"Um Winry, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Al, what is it?"

"You need to come to Central, granny too. Also wear something black." There was silence for awhile. Al spoke, but Winry interrupted.

"Al…what happen?" There was sadness in her voice.

She was always worrying about them, ought about them every day. When they came to visit, her face would bright up, well, until she saw Ed's auto mail, then, her face was like an angry tiger.

"What happened, Al!" Winry was now very angry, she wanted to know now.

"Ed is…" Al started. He looked up at the ceiling, just like Ed when he was sad.

"…Dead."

On the other side, Al heard a scream, followed by crying. The sound of Granny Pinako asking Winry what's wrong and little sniffles.

"Al…see you there."

"Ok. Oh, it's tomorrow, just to tell you."

"Thanks." The conversation ended with a click of the phone.

Al stared out the window for most of the night. He wondered what would have happened if he got there sooner, but nothing he thought made any sense.

A knock came to the door, around ten, at night. Al hesitated for awhile before answering.

"Come in." Maes Hughes walked in, with a small smile across his face.

"Hey, Al. Just came to chat, and to see how you're doing."

"Thanks." Al turned to face him, trying to sound happy.

"Al, what's wrong." Maes knew Al, way too much. He could tell when Al was sad, happy or both.

Al burst.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?" I just lost my only brother to a person thought I could trust.

Maes stayed quiet for a moment. He walked over to the window, watching the people get cabs and meeting their, friends, family.

"I know how you feel, Al."

"No you don't" Al sounded like he was crying.

"Yes I…" Al didn't want to hear anymore.

"No you don't. I lost my brother to a low life…" Al was cut off.

"Yes I do!" Maes was crying. His face red with anger, and was glowing in the light from the tears.

"I lost two of my best friends! They were the people who I talked to a work! Now there are both gone!" Al was in shock. He was never yelled a by Lieutenant Colonel Hughes.

"Maes took a deep breath in, letting it out very slowly. H placed his navy blue, military, hat upon his head. The tears still rolling slowly down his face.

"What do you mean 'both gone'. Roy's just going to jail isn't he?" Al said, eyes focused on the couch where Edward us to sleep.

Maes walked past Al, hitting the coffee table as he did. Grabbing the handle of the door, and spoke up.

"I forgot to tell you. Roy's going to get an interrogation and we have to wait for the Furre's decision." He left the room leaving the armored soil behind.

'Okay…I think that's good, How about you? Chapter Six is coming soon. (I hope)

Oh yeah, Thanks for the reviews.'


	6. Roy vs WHO?

'Hello, sorry my chapters have been coming late. (Whispers) I had homework.) Oh… sorry about the last chapter, I kind a rushed, but I promise you this chapter will be awesome because… hey I can't tell you. You just have to read it. XD

Chapter Six

"Well, Colonel I would never expect you down here." Fuhrer President Bradly said, smiling ear to ear.

Roy stayed silent. He was a total wreck, his jet black hair was n a mess. His gray-black eyes drooped with the lack of sleep. A red line had appeared around his wrist from the tight ropes around them.

Roy was pushed into a small, gray room, followed by the Fuhrer. One light hung from the ceiling, giving off a vagent stream of light. One cold gray chair was placed behind a long white table.

Roy sat down, the chair felt cool through his torn, blue military pants. He stared blankly at President Bradly; nothing crossed his mind, not even if he was sentenced to death.

"Hello Roy, Do you remember my name?" President Bradly said sarcastically, taking a seat across the table from Roy.

"President…Fuhrer Bradly" He tried to give Bradly one of his famous smirks, but kept as a sleepily frown. Roy's lungs felt like fire with every gasp of breath.

"Very good." Bradly was treating Roy like a preschooler. Roy smirked slightly, strangling Bradly in his mind. It made him feel good.

Bradly's huge smile turned into a frown. The air in the room changed dramatically, every breath was vigorously.

Bradly took a breath and asked, "what did you do to Edward Elric?'

"Nothing…sir…" Roy was trying to sound professional even though his lungs were on fire.

"Roy, the flame alchemist, tell me…What did you do to Edward Elric?" Bradley tried to stay in order, staring into Roy's dark eyes.

Roy said nothing. All he did was looking deeply into The Fuhrer's eyes, hoping to find a hint of what was going on.

Bradly motioned his self up, standing straight like a military officer would, and walked over to where Roy was currently sitting. He bent low over Roy, but Roy just peered at the other end of the table not even flinching at the cold stare he was getting.

"Okay Roy, since it seems you will not talk, I'm afraid I have no choice…" Bradly backed away, drawing his sword, and pointing it at Roy's head. Roy didn't move. All he did was staring at the chair on the other side of the table.

Bradly swung the sword at Roy's head, hoping to cut it off. Right before it hit a flash of light spread through out the room. Roy fell back, barley missing the blade.

Bradly stood straight, turning to see the untied Roy behind him. A crimson liquid fell from the shoulder wound Roy had just received from Bradly's attempt to kill him. Roy stood, leaning a gents the wall behind him, making sure not to loose too much blood.

"A pleasant display, Mustang. I would have never thought of you drawing a transmutation circle, and then trying to escape."

"Well, since I have no meaning of being here, I thought I should let myself out," Roy said finally giving Bradly one of his famous smirks.

"Well you thought wrong." Bradly charged at Roy, blade firmly grasped in his hands.

The blade hit the wall with a small sound. Blood slowly dripped on the floor where they stood.

"You're to slow, Colonel," said Bradly as he slowly moved the blade up, closer to Roy's heart.

Roy screamed in pain, he tried to move, but Bradly just turned the blade, giving out more jolts of pain though Roy's body.

He slowly stared drawing a flame transmutation circle on his right hand. Making sure Bradly wouldn't notice he stated talking.

"I'm not to slow, you're just to fast."

"You do have a point." Bradly rubbed his chin thinking Roy was right.

"So Roy, how does it feel to be on the verge of death?"

"I don't now, but how about finding out." Roy finished the transmutation circle, activated it, and snapped.

Bradley went up in flames. He let go of the blade. Roy hastily pulled out the sword letting it fall to the ground.

Clutching his wound he snapped again, making a whole in the wall. He dove through, not even worrying if he would get caught, and ran.

The flames let up around Bradly's body. He lay motionless on the ground; a flash of light filled the room. He slowly arose from the ground; long green-black hair fell down his back.

He brought his hand to his head, rubbing the pain away and said, "Oh man, you made me die once, Roy Mustang."

'Okay, there it is the sixth chapter. I hope I made my readers happy, because Roy was suppose to die, but I got lots of reviews telling me not to, so I did. Oh yeah, I have to ask, what do you think Al should do to get revenge?


	7. Roy's back with a plan

'I LIVE! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I was have a major writers block. And I was more interested in Naruto lately and my friend's crushes. So read now you may finally read the next chapter.'

Chapter Seven

"Edward, you idiot…" trailed off Winry as the hot tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"Brother," Said Alphonse standing under an umbrella so he didn't rust. Al looked around: everyone looked extremely sad. Major Armstrong cried with honor and Al also noticed Riza was crying. Jean Havoc held his head low, while Maes tried to smile because of his daughter Elysia.

"We're here today to honor Edward Elric, how had died recently from an accident," stated the General.

"It was no accident. Roy Mustang killed my brother on purpose," thought Al.

It kept on raining though the whole funeral; Al was getting sadder every minute the General spoke. Until he saw a man walk next to him and was stood there.

The man didn't speak but he seemed oddly familiar to Al.

"Um, hello, do I know you?"

The man looked up to meet Alphonse gaze and Al was in shock.

"R-Roy…" said Al.

"Sh…Al quiet do you want me to get caught?" said Roy trying to signal Al to lower his voice.

"Yes and how dare you come back here?"

"And what does that mean?"

"You kill my brother and then you come to his funeral, you're a jerk."

"Alphonse, you got it wrong; I didn't' kill Edward someone else did," said Roy with those same strong eyes.

"Then who?" asked Al.

"I know who…It was…" Roy looked around to make sure no one was in ear-shot. "It was…Envy."

"Are you sure?" Asked Alphonse, looking guilty.

"Yes, Envy tried to kill me when I was being integrated," replied Roy.

Al looked at his brother's grave. His casket was slowly being let down in the ground and many people were crying at this point.

Al turned back to look at Roy and noticed that he looked very different. His hair was now a dirty blond and his usual black eyes were now blue.

"Roy, your hair, your eyes?" said Al dumfounded.

"Oh yeah, I used alchemy to dye my hair and to change my eye color," said Roy.

The funeral ended with the military band. Many people wished Al good luck and hope he was okay. Winry said good-bye and Al left as well. He caught up to Roy and they walk to the downtown section of Central.

"What are we going to do?" asked Alphonse.

"Find Envy and kill him." A was surprised; Roy was acting a lot like Edward did when was smoked up.

"But how?"

Roy didn't say anything for awhile but he knew exactly what to say.

"Al, this may be hard to absorb but…" He paused to turn around and face Al. "…But _you _have to finish Envy off your self."

"Why, it doesn't make any sense." Said Al, confused.

"Al, trust me. I have a plan but I need you to just do anything you think you can do." Roy let out his hand. Al grabbed it and shook. Roy turned around and ran off in the distance leave Al behind.

"Edward if you can hear me, I will get you back and kill Envy." And with that Al ran back to the train station to get on the next train to Lior.

'How was that pretty good eh? Well any way, pleas review and stuff. Get it. Got it. Good. Bye!


	8. The Gate

'Here you are the last chapter. Enjoy! '

Chapter Eight

When Al arrived in Lior it was in ruins. The beautiful buildings that once laid the whole town were now gone. The only building that stood was the sun god church that stood high; almost touching the heavens.

Al ran towards the big oak doors. He stopped abruptly at the entrance and looked up. The doors that seemed small at the train station were now about twenty feet high from where he stood.

He placed his hands firmly on the doors and pushed. They budged and he advanced in.

The seats that once laid the floor were now gone, or more eaten. Al walked in further. He stood in the middle of the church. He looked up to see spider webs dangling freely on the dome above.

"Lust, metal, can I eat it?" Al snapped out of his trances at stared at the face of Gluttony.

"No, Gluttony, he's already Envy's job," said Lust turning around and leaving.

"Oh, but…" said Gluttony putting a finger in his mouth and drooling.

"Where is Envy?! Tell me now!" demanded Alphonse.

"Why, I'm right here," said Envy from on top of the dome. He fell on top of Al, but Al kicked him off. Al nailed Envy in the mouth, but Envy repaid him by kicking is helmet off and touching his blood seal.

Al retrieved his helmet and glared at his opponent.

"Is that all you got?" asked Envy.

"Nope. Roy now!" Roy jumped off the balcony and snapped at Envy. Roy landed with a loud thud and nodded to Al. Al clapped his hands and placed them on the transmutation circle. The church turned a light blue as it was activated.

Envy stared at the two and started dragging his body over to them. But He started spiting up red liquid. Al watched in horror as Envy started quivering in pain. Roy took out a bone from his pocket and was about to through it in with Envy when Al stopped him.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Roy, please don't I have an idea." Al walked into the transmutation circle along with Envy and clapped his hands together and touched his chest. He found himself in front of the gate. It opened its big dark doors to revile Edward.

"Alphonse?" said a weak Edward.

"Brother…I love you…"Al walked through the doors and grabbed Edward by the arm and pushed him out. Ed was dumbstruck as he saw the door closing with Al and Envy inside. It closed shut with a loud bang and it snapped Ed into reality.

"Alphonse!"

Roy watched in horror as the two bodies's started to morph into something horrid. After awhile a short blond stood in the middle of the circle. His yellow eyes started happily at the colonel but yet, they showed sadness.

"E-Edward, is that you?" asked Roy walking closer to Ed.

"Yeah Roy, it's me," said Ed actually using Roy's name. Ed walked over to Roy and they shook.

"Good to have you back, Halfmetal," said Roy with a smirk.

"Heh, good one; I just get back and your already calling me short."

They left the church and Lior that night. They boarded the train and all Ed was staring out the window. Roy fell asleep and that's when Edward noticed that his hair and eyes were different colors.

They hit a bump and Roy jolted awake. Ed was asleep now and Roy was happy that Edward was safe and almost back home. But the thing that scared him the most was Edwards's eyes. They no longer were filled with agony or hatred. But the now glimmered with nothing; they had no expression. Roy didn't know how to explain it but he knew what he meant.

They reached Central and they headed towards Headquarters to clear Roy's name. Roy looked down to Ed and saw those eyes and knew how to describe them...An Unguarded Expression.

'Taw da! I am finally down. Now, I'm thinking of a sequel. Have any ideas?'


End file.
